Not A Word Was Spoken
by tabster20
Summary: A Jack and Juliet reunion fic


Title:

**Title:** Not a Word Was Spoken

**Disclaimer:** Lost isn't mine.

**Rating:** PG-13ish

**Author's notes:** English isn't my first language.

Juliet's POV (how surprising! :p)

"Boat" the words came out of Jin's mouth even before he was able to process what they meant.

Everyone at the beach camp gather around as they curiously waited to see who was on that boat. Juliet had been disappointed so many times before that she didn't allow herself to hope for this boat to rescue her from the island. It happened very fast, it all was a blur right now. Sun, holding a beautiful baby girl, with a wide smile on her face as she spotted her husband. Juliet controlled the tears forming behind her eyes as she watched Jin run to meet his long lost wife and daughter. It was only at this moment that Juliet allowed herself to hope, hope that there was something, someone on that boat for her.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sawyer, interrupting her thoughts and now fantasies

"They-They're back" she uttered without taking her eyes away from the people arriving on the island.

A blonde boy showed his face, as he was being pushed slightly in order to walk by what Juliet thought was his mother. It was Kate, who held the little boy's hand. Juliet felt Sawyer's movements; he immediately left his side and quickly walked to meet Kate offering his help to Aaron and her. Juliet could see how her return had moved him, he clearly was shaken by the whole thing, he had no words and neither did she, all they shared was an understanding smile. This was only the second time that she felt jealous of Kate, not because she was interested in Sawyer, but because she had someone waiting for her who loved her.

Sayid and Hurley reached the beach, they were immediately greeted by Rose and Bernard, as well as frogurt, who now hugged Hurley happily.

And there she was, still standing on the same spot she had taken when this whole scene began. Disappointed once again, she always fell for it, she allowed herself to hope and ended up in disappointment. If only the disappointment had been the end of it, she could have survived, but watching Ben return made her heart sunk to her stomach. Ben grinned at her, knowing that he was the last person she wanted to see come back to the island. Juliet knew that Ben knew her disappointment, and she knew he was enjoying it. Juliet turned her gaze to the sand beneath her feet, she didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing the sadness all over her face.

"I'm going to need some help"

Juliet heard the words, and from the accent she recognized Sayid, yet she was in no mood to offer to help. She didn't really care anymore.

"What happen to him?" asked a concerned Rose when she saw Sayid almost carrying a very thin, pale and bearded Jack.

Someone was sick or hurt, apathy aside the doctor in her made her look back.

Jack had fallen to the sand, and he was shaking and visibly sick. Before she knew what she was doing she was on her knees next to him trying to check his temperature. Jack could only growl in pain, as he twisted on the sand.

"Why is he sick?!" Juliet asked to nobody in particular.

"He's in withdrawal" said Kate

"What?!" Juliet asked staring at her

"We've been traveling for weeks and he ran out of pills…"

"Pills?" Juliet asked in disbelief

"He's an addict Juliet" Ben's calm voice cut through her like a knife.

Juliet refused to hear him and instead she called for Jack's attention

"Jack" she said softly, only for him to hear her as she placed his head between her hands "Jack"

She only received a groan in response. Her lips half curved into a smile when he opened his eyes until she remembered their situation. Jack didn't say anything, and neither did she. They only shared a look that was only for each other. He needed help and she knew he wouldn't ask.

Not a word was spoken as moments later Juliet was helping Jack walk away from the crowd and into her tent. Jack continued to shake as Juliet helped him sit on the make-shift bed. She helped him out of his jacket, and then his shoes. He could have thrown himself on the bed, but he waited for her, he was completely tame now. Juliet cradled his head to the bed, her fingers grazed on the short hair of his nape, wet with his sweat, until she safely placed his head him on the airline pillow.

Once that was taken care of it was time to get supplies.

"Water…Aspirin..Blanket" she repeated the list for herself as she searched her tent for the items on the list.

On her knees again she gently placed the aspirin on his dry lips offering him a bottle of water. Jack groaned again, to which Juliet responded with a stern look that convinced him that he had to do what she said. He complied, and curled on his side again, drops of sweat running over his face.

It was only now that Juliet took the time to watch him, study him. He was just as she remembered him, except for the beard…but she would take care of that later. "Step by step" she told herself, she couldn't help but smile to herself knowing that he was alive, and here, near her. And it was now or never, tomorrow maybe he would leave her again, tomorrow maybe he would ask for Kate again, tomorrow maybe Ben would take him away from her, so she kissed him. A soft peck on his cheek, his beard tickled her lips. Then she continued to watch and take care of a feverish and delirious Jack all night, until she, unwilling, fell asleep at the foot of the make-shift bed.

…

A couple of sun rays made inside the tent, and the birds singing outside woke him up. He couldn't stand the headache that such noise gave him, not to mention the pain in his eyes as he adjusted to the light. And there she was sleeping at the foot of his bed, her head resting on her arm as her blonde curls covered her face, the first impression that actually did make him smile. He brushed a long blonde curl off her face and gently tucked it behind her ear. He didn't mean to wake her up, but he did.

Juliet jumped, and she was about to reprimand herself for falling asleep when he spoke

"Hey" his voice was weak.

"Hey" she responded with a calm smile.

Fin


End file.
